Where You Belong
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Vala tells Daniel she's pregnant. How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it down. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If wishes were television shows, then I'd definitely own this. But they aren't, so I don't. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler Warning: <strong>None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Vala's POV

"I'm pregnant."

"Vala, I don't have time for your games right now." Daniel says without looking up from his translations. "Go mess with Mitchell."

"Daniel." I say in exasperation. "I am not messing with you. I'm actually trying to be serious here."

Suddenly his head shoots up and he stares me straight in the eye. He must find what he's looking for because his eyes grow wide behind his glasses and he stutters. "What...Who...Where...When..."

"A baby. You and me. Your apartment. About two months ago." I'm really getting irritated now. Does he have to be such a dolt?

"You're sure..." He trails off, which only proves to irritate me more.

"Am I sure I'm pregnant? Or am I sure it's yours?" Crossing my arms, I dare him to answer.

"Um, both?" He must realise immediately his mistake because he takes a quick step back, looking increasingly nervous. I don't know whether to cry or scream so I decide to yell instead.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm pregnant. I had Carolyn run the test three times. As for it being yours, you're the only man I've been with since Tomin!"

"Really?" His eyes widen in shock again and I interpret the look to be disbelief so I automatically go on the defensive.

"Of course! Who else would I sleep with? It's not as if I ever get off this base. My choices are limited."

"So, I'm what? A consolation prize?" he says angrily.

I hadn't meant to say that but Daniel can anger me faster than anyone else I know, including my father. Sometimes things just slip out. "Daniel, I-"

"No, it's fine. But we need to talk about what we're going to do. I assume you've decided to keep the baby."

"Of course." As if I could ever give up my child willingly. I push away thoughts of Adria as they begin to bombard me. She was never really mine. She was the 'will of the Ori'. This child will be mine. Mine and Daniel's. No way am I giving that up.

"Okay. Then I guess we'll have to get married."

I am nonplussed. Did he really just propose? He sounds as if it's the last thing in the universe he wants to do, though. As much as I would love to marry my Daniel, there is no way I'm going to push him into anything he doesn't want. I love him too much for that. "No." I say as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he exclaims.

"You're the linguist, figure it out." I start to walk away but he catches my arm before I can get to the door.

"You're not even going to explain?"

"Daniel, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. I can raise this child on my own. I just thought you had the right to know."

"You are _not_ going to take my child away from me. I deserve to be a part of its life."

"A few minutes ago you weren't even convinced this child was yours. Now you want me to marry you so I won't take it away? Make up your mind."

"Vala, I...I just want our child to have both parents around. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Daniel, it isn't." I finally turn back to him and look him in the eye. "But that doesn't mean we have to get married. I won't keep this child from you but I don't think getting married is the best choice. Especially since its the last thing you..._we_ want."

"You married Tomin when you found out you were pregnant with Adria." he says petulantly and I try not to flinch.

"That was completely different and you know it! I had no choice. I was trying to keep myself and my baby alive. This time I have a choice and I refuse to marry out of convenience ever again." I storm out of his office and I can hear him calling my name but I refuse to look back. I have to get far away before he says something else. Before he sees the tears streaming down my face.

()()()()

Sam's POV

"Samantha, can we talk?"

I look up to see Vala standing in my doorway. Her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying and I am immediately worried. I can count on one hand the times I've seen Vala cry. Setting down the device I'd been working on, I push out my extra stool and motion for her to take a seat.

"What's wrong, Vala?" When she only sits down and sighs, I lay my hand on her arm. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Physically, at least. Daniel and I just had a fight."

"What about?" I squeeze her hand in comfort. Daniel and Vala argue all the time. In fact, some of the fights have become legendary within the walls of the SGC. But I've never seen her look so distressed before. Something terrible must have happened.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're...What?" I don't know what else to say. Of everything I'd thought she'd say, this wasn't even on the list. "Um...is it...is he..."

"Yes, Daniel is the father." Vala says, saving me from asking the uncomfortable question.

"Okay." I sigh in relief. It's about time these two got together. "I didn't even know you two were dating."

"We aren't."

Okay, so now I'm confused. Daniel would never just sleep with a woman, least of all Vala. I know how much he loves her and he'd never mess that up for sex. Vala must have noticed my confusion because she continued.

"We only slept together once. We were both drunk."

"Oookay..." There's a mental image I don't need. "Let's move past that for the moment. You said you and Daniel had a fight when you told him about the baby. Was he upset about it?"

"He asked if I am sure it's his." Vala snorts derisively. "As if I could have sex with anyone but him."

"I'm so sorry, Vala." Though she tries to hide it, I can see the hurt swimming in her eyes and it makes me want to lash out at Daniel. Is he really that dense? "There's more, though, isn't there?"

"He said we should get married. Like I'm some sort of burden, a duty. I don't want another marriage of convenience. I've had enough of those. Next time I marry, it has to be for love."

"So, I'm guessing you turned him down?"

"You're damn right I did." Vala crosses her arms over her chest in rage and I do my best to tread carefully.

"But I thought you loved Daniel."

"I do, but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same. And I refuse to settle for less."

All right, so Vala is apparently just as blind as Daniel. I sigh, knowing I can't tell her how he really feels about her. That's his confession to make. I just hope it doesn't take more than nine months. "I guess I can understand that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days. You know, to get away from...everything for a bit. To think things over."

"Of course." I say readily as I stand to leave. "Let's go talk to General Landry about getting you some time off and we can leave right away."

"Thank you, Samantha." Vala leaps up and pulls me into a quick hug before leaning back and looking me straight in the eye. "I would appreciate your not telling the guys where I am. They might feel compelled to tell Daniel and I just need to be alone for a while."

I think about it for a moment. If they are going to work this out, Daniel needs to talk to Vala. But maybe she's right and a few days apart could be just what they need. "Okay, I promise not to tell."

Vala smiles and we make our way to the general's office. I have faith that everything will work out in the end. No one deserves happiness as much as Vala and Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Had to make a slight revision to this chapter so I'm re-uploading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Vala's POV

I am sitting in Samantha's kitchen, alone, staring into my still full mug of coffee. I don't even really like the stuff, so why am I drinking it? Too much time spent around Daniel, I suppose. That thought leads me to others, particularly _why_ I am at Samantha's in the first place. After talking to General Landry, he gave me two weeks of leave and I've been permitted to spend it off base. He hadn't questioned why I needed the time off and I hadn't volunteered the information. He'd seemed unsure when I requested he not disclose my location but he'd agreed, if a bit reluctantly. Afterwards, Samantha and I had gone straight to my quarters, packed and sneaked carefully out of the mountain. Luckily the boys hadn't been around.

Last night I'd filled Samantha in on exactly what was said during my row with Daniel, cried a bit and got very little sleep. I'm just glad she was there because I don't know what I would have done without her. Unfortunately, Samantha had to go into the SGC this morning to check on one of her experiments, leaving me alone with my thoughts, which is never a good thing. I keep replaying the fight in my head and I now realise that I could have handled it better. But I'd been so hurt when he accused me of not knowing who the father is. Does he really still see me that way? I've changed a lot in my time on Earth, more than I'd thought possible, and it is mostly due to him. Doesn't he see how much I care for him? Granted I've never actually told him how I feel, but I thought it was obvious. Maybe he does see it but doesn't want to acknowledge it. After yesterday, I am quite certain that he doesn't love me and likely never will. I have to move on, but how am I to do that when I am carrying his child? A few years ago I would simply have picked up and gated to the nearest planet but that isn't even an option this time. I've put down roots here and I really don't want to leave. And I promised Daniel I would not take his child, _our_ child, away from him. I can't put him through that, no matter how much his continued presence in my life may hurt. It wasn't very long ago that he shared with me how his parents died when he was a boy and that he'd been raised in foster care. Having lost my own mother at an early age, and with my father only a transient part of my childhood, I know how it is to feel like you've been abandoned by those who are meant to care for you. But I also know that I cannot settle for a one-sided relationship. Not ever again. Not even for Daniel.

()()()()

Daniel's POV

"Hey Sam, wait up!" I call out as I spy the astrophysicist speed-walking down the corridor. She stops but almost seems reluctant to do so.

"Hey, Daniel." she says, turning to face me. Does she sound nervous or is that just me?

"Uh, hi. I was wondering, have you seen Vala today? I was just at her quarters and she's not there."

"I haven't seen her in...a while. I can't say where she is, but I'm sure she'll turn up."

Yup, she's nervous, all right. But why? Is she hiding something? I decide to feel her out. "You're sure? We had a fight yesterday and I really have to talk to her. It's very important." I make sure to stress that last part. This _is_ important. My whole future depends on finding Vala.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Listen, I'm busy right now but I'll let you know...what I can. Bye!"

Before I can say another word, she is off in a hurry and I can only stare in wonder. What is she hiding? Does she know where Vala is? I know the two women are very close. In fact, I'm aware there are things Vala has shared with Sam that she hasn't even told me. A fact that irks a little, I must say. But would Sam really keep this from me knowing just how important it is? Obviously I'm not going to get any answers from her now so I decide to go to my office for a while. As Sam said, Vala will likely turn up soon. She always does. She's hidden away before after one of our fights. She probably just needs time to herself for a bit. Yeah, that's it. Only this time it feels different. I really messed up yesterday, asking if the baby is mine. I hadn't actually meant that when I asked that question but my insecurities had gotten the better of me and it had just slipped out. That seems to happen a lot when it comes to Vala. Just the thought of her with another man gives me the most horrible feeling. I was elated when she'd said I was the only man she's been with since Tomin, thinking that maybe she feels the same way about me as I do her. It had hurt when she said I was the easiest available guy around. I truly had believed that we were on to something these last few months, that maybe it isn't all a game for her. I'd been disappointed when, after our one night together two months ago, she'd pretended it had never happened but I'd gone along, hoping she only needed some time to get used to the idea. I admit I'd been a little scared to face up to my own feelings, too. But now she is carrying my child and there is no way I'm going to lose either of them. I just have to prove to her that I care, that our marriage will not be one of convenience for me. But first I have to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daniel's POV

It's been three days and I still haven't seen Vala. Where the hell could she be? I know she hasn't left the planet. The Sodan cloaking device is still where it's supposed to be, I checked, and I would have heard if she'd left any other way. No one I've asked seems to know her whereabouts and I've talked to practically every person on this base. Even Walter, Bill and Siler, who seemed upset that she'd missed their weekly poker game two nights ago. I didn't even know she _had_ a weekly poker game with these guys. What else have I missed in my selfish need to avoid feelings? Too much, apparently, but that is going to change. I just have to find her, damn it! When I questioned General Landry, he'd avoided answering me directly. Something is going on.

Now, on top of everything else, Landry has called SG-1 to our pre-mission briefing early to discuss something "important". The only reason I'm going without a fight is because, as a member of the team, Vala has to show up. Maybe I can corner her afterwards and finally get this all cleared up. As I walk into the briefing room, though, Vala is no where in sight. I'm hoping she's late, as is her custom, but I can't quell the feeling of dismay as I walk over to Sam. She's talking to Mitchell and doesn't seem to notice my arrival until I place a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and turns to face me, her eyes darting around nervously. Mitchell and I give each other surprised looks then I stare at Sam suspiciously.

"Sorry, Sam." I say apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's all right. We were just discussing out next mission to P38-2X5. I hear they have a food replicating technology that we've never seen before and I can't wait to get there and talk to their scientists."

I look at Mitchell again but he only shakes his head and shrugs. "Have either of you seen Vala lately? I haven't seen her in days and no one seems to know where she is."

"Sorry, man." Cam says. "I haven't seen her,"

"I too have not been able to locate Vala Mal Doran in some time." Teal'c says as he walks into the briefing room. "She failed to meet me for a scheduled sparring session yesterday."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Sam put in nervously. "Oh, look, there's the general."

I share another glance with Mitchell and Teal'c as we move to the table and take our seats.

"All right." Landry says without preamble. "Let's get started."

"Sorry to interrupt, sir." I say before he can say anything else. "But shouldn't we wait for Vala?"

"Actually, that's why I called you all here early. Miss Mal Doran has requested leave. She will not be here for the mission tomorrow."

"Leave?" I ask, shocked. "You mean she's not on base?"

"That's correct. Now, let's get down to business."

"Wait." I interrupt again. "Why did she request time off? And where did she go?" I know I'm getting very close to crossing a line here but I don't care. I need to know where Vala is.

"I don't know the circumstances that led Miss Mal Doran to request leave and I didn't ask. As for where she is, all I can tell you is that she is on Earth but has asked that I not reveal her location."

"Wh-When did she leave?" I ask, even though I'm fairly sure I know the answer.

"Four days ago."

I remain silent as I allow this information to sink in. Four days ago, the day we had our fight. She left because of me, because I drove her away, and there's no way I can talk to her. Damn, this is worse than I'd thought. Looking at the faces of my team mates, I can see that Mitchell and Teal'c are just as surprised by the news as I am but Sam is trying her best to avoid eye contact. She'd known! How could she keep that from me? She's one of my best friends, the sister I never had. I feel betrayal bubbling to the surface and I can't concentrate as Landry starts talking about the planet we are to visit tomorrow.

An hour later, the meeting is over and I see Sam start to make a hasty retreat. I get up quickly to corner her. "You knew!" I shout and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Mitchell and Teal'c leave. "You knew and you kept it from me, even after I told you how important it was that I find her. How could you?" I see her flinch at the betrayal I hear in my own voice but I don't care.

"Daniel, she asked me not to tell you and I agreed. I promised. She's my friend."

"I thought I was your friend, too." I realise it sounds childish but this is too much. "I assume she told you about our fight."

"Yes, she told me everything."

"E-Everything?" Now it's my turn to fidget nervously.

"Yes, everything. How could you think this child is anyone's but yours?" she asks angrily. "Are you that stupid?"

I was going to argue but, thinking about the hell I've gone through the last few days, I think better of it. Instead I answer with a simple, "Yes."

"Well, at least you know it."

"I _do_ know it. It took me a while but I've finally figured it out. I have to see Vala, to talk to her. Please, Sam, tell me where she is."

"I can't do that, Daniel. I made a promise and I fully intend to keep it, but I'll talk to her and try to convince her to talk to you before we leave tomorrow. I'm not promising anything, though."

"Thank you, Sam." I say and kiss her on the cheek. I just hope she says yes.

()()()()

Sam's POV

"No."

"You're not even going to consider it?" I ask. I know Vala can be stubborn but this is ridiculous. How does she expect to work anything out if she won't even see Daniel?

"I'm not ready to see him yet, Samantha. I thought you understood that."

"I do." I say with a sigh. And I do, unfortunately. "But we're going to be off world for almost a week. Don't you at least want to say good -bye to the rest of the team?"

"I'll let you do that for me. I just can't go back yet."

"Okay, fine. Is there anything special you want me to tell them?"

"Let Cameron know that I am not leaving the band permanently." she says and it makes me laugh.

"He'll be happy to hear that. What about Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Tell Teal'c I'll see him when you guys get back and we'll have out sparring match. As for Daniel...tell him to be safe."

"I will." I say with a sad smile. She smiles back and I watch as a single tear runs down her face. Pulling her into a hug, I try to sound confident as I whisper, "Everything will be okay. Just have faith."

She nods into my shoulder but I'm not sure she believes me. Hell, I'm not sure _I_ believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vala's POV

Last year I begged Teal'c to teach me how to drive one of Earth's automobiles. Thanks to his lessons and some record-fabricating by one General Jack O'Neill, I was able to get my driver's license. Why I need it to operate such a primitive vehicle is beyond me. These Tau'ri have some strange ways but I went along with it. If I want to become a part of this planet's society, I have to assimilate as much as possible. And that is why I am sitting behind the wheel of Samantha's car, making my way to the nearest movie theatre. Some days ago Teal'c told me of a _Star Wars_ marathon. He introduced me to the series shortly after I came back from the Ori Galaxy and I've been intrigued by it ever since. The rest of the team doesn't understand our fascination with the films, not even Cameron. And Daniel, well he barely even knows what they are about. Damn, now I'm thinking about Daniel again. This whole trip was supposed to be a way for me to get him off of my mind.

The team left on their mission two days ago and without the distraction afforded me by Samantha's presence I have too much time on my hands. I hope Daniel isn't getting into trouble without me there to protect him. I've never known a man who could find trouble like him, not even my father. I don't think I can handle it if something happens to him, especially now. Contrary to what I told him during our fight, I don't think I can raise this child on my own. And our baby deserves both parents in her life. I know I have to talk to him when he gets back but I'm glad I still have a few days before that can happen. Samantha seems to believe he cares about me but I need to hear it from him before I agree to marry him. No matter what, I _will_ not marry a man who doesn't love me.

Pushing away such thoughts, I pull into the theatre's parking lot and go inside the building, more than willing to lose myself in some mindless entertainment for a few hours.

I am only halfway through _Episode 2_ when my mobile phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out I recognise the number for the SGC and I go numb. There is only one reason they'd be calling me during my time off and I really don't want to hear it, but I get up and leave the theatre anyway. Once in the hallway I answer it, feeling the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Hello?"

"Vala, it's Sam. There's been an accident and you have to get to the SGC as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." I say as I end the call and make my way to the parking lot. I can hear the worry in Samantha's voice and it makes my stomach tighten again. Daniel had better be all right. I'll never forgive myself if he isn't.

()()()()

Vala's POV

The first sounds that reach my ears when I enter the infirmary is Cameron arguing with Carolyn.

"Colonel Mitchell, you have a broken arm and a mild concussion. I'd like to keep you here for a few more hours for observation."

"C'mon, Doc, it's not like I haven't had a concussion before." he says pleadingly.

"Exactly. With each new concussion you become more susceptible to severe brain trauma. Now, sit down and let me do my job."

Cameron does as requested but not without grumbling to himself about Nazi doctors. I try to smile at his antics but my face just will not cooperate. As I walk through the doorway, I spy Samantha sitting in a chair close to the bed holding Daniel. He's not moving and has a bandage wrapped around his head. My feet carry me to his bedside without any conscious thought on my part and I place a hand on his head, pushing away a stray lock of hair.

"Vala." Samantha says and stands to envelop me in a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"What happened?" I ask as I pull back.

"We were in a temple on P38-2X5 when an earthquake hit. Debris started falling and Daniel was hit in the head by a large stone. We were trapped for a few hours before someone was able to rescue us and he was in and out of consciousness the whole time."

"Is he going to be okay?" I direct this question toward Carolyn and take the seat vacated by Samantha.

"It's too early to tell but I see no sign of severe brain trauma. I have him in a medically induced coma right now so we won't know the extent of the damage until I bring him out of it tomorrow."

I nod and place his hand in mine. You had better come out of this, Daniel Jackson, I think to myself. If you don't, I'll hurt you.

"Now that I've finished patching up the rest of your team, would you like me to check you over?" Carolyn asks. "This stress is not good for the baby."

I freeze when she says those words and wonder how Cameron and Teal'c will react. I don't have long to wait, though.

"Baby?" Cameron shouts. "What baby?"

"Are you with child, Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c asks from his vigil by the door.

"I'm sorry, Vala" Carolyn says apologetically. "I'd just assumed you told them."

"It's all right, you didn't know." Turning to my team, I have to take a deep breath before confessing. "Yes, I'm pregnant. And it's Daniel's."

"Well, damn." Cameron says.

"Congratulations, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c comes over to hug me and I can feel the tears starting in my eyes.

"Wait a minute." Cam says suddenly. "Is that why you took leave and didn't want anyone to know where you were?"

I don't say a word and Mitchell and Teal'c exchange a knowing glance.

"Was Daniel Jackson not happy about becoming a father?"

I can see an angry gleam in the Jaffa's eyes and my first instinct is to protect my Daniel. "It wasn't that. We had an argument over what to do, that's all."

"So, I don't have to hurt him?" Cam asked, only half-jokingly. "Because hitting an unconscious man just seems wrong."

Finally I let out a small laugh. "No, we'll work it out."

"All right, but you let me know if the big guy and I have to knock some sense into our dear doctor."

"I will, and thank you." I smile then go back to brushing at Daniel's stray locks. We will work this out, I tell myself. We have to. If not for our sakes, for that of our child.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter besides the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me on this one. I tossed in a bit of S/J (if you squint really hard) just for fun. And, if you pay attention, you may just catch my tiny _Farscape_ shoutout.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Daniel's POV

I open my eyes and all I can see are bright lights. Where am I? I ask myself just before I hear the all too familiar sounds of shuffling feet and beeping machines. The infirmary. The last thing I remember is being on that planet and feeling the earth shake. Then there was sudden pain and...nothing. What happened after that? I pop my eyes open again and spy Sam and Teal'c standing at my bedside. Lifting my head I notice Mitchell at the foot while Dr. Lam is standing on my other side. But where is Vala?

"Vala?" I croak and see Mitchell cringe a little.

"Mornin', sunshine. How ya feelin'?"

"Like I was hit in the head with an Al'Kesh. Where's Vala?"

"She's okay." Sam says, grabbing my shoulder. "She said she didn't want to be here when you woke up. She was afraid her presence would upset you."

I sigh and lay my head back on the pillow in defeat. I've really screwed up. "Is she on base?"

"I do not believe so, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says and I can hear a tinge of anger in his voice. Oh, boy.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order." Mitchell put in. Does he sound angry, too? Crap.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a father. Now, if I could only convince the mother of my child to marry me, I'd me all set."

"Whoa, pull back." Mitchell says with wide eyes. "You proposed to the Princess?"

"Of course I did. She's carrying my child and he deserves to have both parents in his life."

"Wait, you didn't actually phrase it like that, did you?"

"Why, what's wrong with wanting that?"

"Nothin' man, nothing at all. It's very noble but did you also happen to mention how you feel about her?"

I sit back with a gusty sigh. I hadn't actually said I love her but I would have thought the marriage proposal spoke for itself. She should know by now that I take relationships seriously. "No, I didn't. But Vala knows how I feel."

"Are you certain of that, Daniel Jackson?"

Closing my eyes, I think back to our fight. She _had _seemed really offended by my proposal. Does she know how I feel? Isn't it obvious? Maybe not. I have a lot of work to do.

()()()()

Daniel's POV

"C'mon, Dr. Lam." I say in frustration. "You have to let me out of here. I have very important things to take care of."

"I am well aware of that, Dr. Jackson, but I simply don't think you're healthy enough yet."

I groan in anger and bang my head against the pillow. Oh yeah, give yourself another concussion so she can hold you longer. Genius. I've been stuck in the infirmary for three days and I am growing tired of it. I need to talk to Vala and she refuses to come to the SGC. I think I've finally deduced just where she is, though. Considering Sam is the only one who actually knows where she is, it stands to reason Vala is at her house. I just have to get out of here so I can see her. Damn, where's Jack when I need him? Just as I have the thought, I see a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

"Daniel?" Infirmary again?

"Jack?" What took you so long?

"Daniel." Hello, work.

"Jack!" Get me out of here!

Jack nods once and turns to Lam. "So, Doc, how about springing Daniel. I'll look after him."

"As I just told him, he's not healthy enough yet."

"Aw, c'mon, Doc. He'll be find. Besides, it looks as if he's ready to make a break for it. Wouldn't it be safer if I were linguist-sitting him?"

Lam actually stopped to think about it for a minute. "Fine, I'll let him go. But you have to promise to bring him back if he shows any signs of distress. And I mean _any_ signs, General. If anything happens to him, I'll be holding you accountable."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack says and I can actually see him twitch nervously. "Okay, let's go, Danny boy."

I stand quickly but have to catch the bed as dizziness washes over me. Dr. Lam and Jack both move toward me but I wave them off. "I'm fine." I tell them. Or, I will be once I get to Sam's.

()()()()

Jack's POV

I glance over to Daniel sitting in my passenger seat. He's wearing a look of deep concentration. By now I'm used to seeing it but never in regard to a woman. I don't know Vala very well but she must be something to merit the same level of thought Daniel usually reserves for ancient artefacts.

"So...a baby?" I ask casually.

"Yup." he answers just as casually, not even bothering to look at me.

"Gonna marry her?"

"Hopefully."

I nod my head in thought, turning my focus back to the road. Yup, Vala must be something _very _special.

As I pull up in front of Sam's house, I take one more look at my best friend. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Before we are even out of the car, though, I see the front door open and Sam stalking down the walk.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks in annoyance.

"Sam, I know Vala's here." Daniel says pleadingly. "Please, I need to talk to her."

I can see Sam thinking over the pros and cons of this but finally she relents. "She's on the patio out back. Be careful with her, she's going through a lot right now. In other words, you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

I can only grin as I take in the fierce look of protectiveness coming from Sam and I see Daniel swallow hard. He nods in agreement and makes his way to the back of the house without another word. Sam and I watch for a few seconds before she turns back to me.

"You may as well come in for coffee." she says grudgingly. "Knowing those two, this could take a while."

"Gee, Carter. You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome."

I can see her fighting not to smile as she turns to walk into the house and I follow behind with a smirk on my face.

()()()()

Vala's POV

I can feel his presence the moment he steps through the gate but I wait until he is right beside me before I speak. "So, you found me."

"We need to talk." he says without preamble, not even bothering to explain just _how_ he found me. No matter, I knew I couldn't hide forever.

"Yes, we do." Now or never, I think as I motion for him to take a seat beside me and I wait for him to begin. No way am I making this easy for him.

"Listen, honey, I know I didn't handle all of this very well when you told me about the baby. I was just so surprised."

"You accused me of not knowing who the father is." I say angrily, ignoring the endearment that he'd used. I cannot allow that to colour my feelings right now. "Do you realise how much that hurt me? You don't trust me, even after all this time, all we've been through."

"Oh, honey, that's not it at all." He quickly leaves his chair and kneels before me. "I just...When you asked me if I was asking if it was mine, I snapped. The thought of you with another man...Well, I couldn't deal with that."

I can feel the tears behind my eyes as he takes my hand in his but resolutely push them back. I'm not quite ready to trust him yet. "What about the proposal? You made it sound as if we're some kind of burden you have no other choice but to take on. I told you already, I will _not_ be pushed into a marriage of convenience. And I will not allow my child to grow up like that, either."

"It won't be a marriage of convenience, at least not for me. I love you, Vala."

"You-You love me?" This time I can't keep the tears from spilling over.

"Yes. I'd thought it was obvious but I guess I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. Tell me, Vala. How do you feel about me?"

"Oh, Daniel." I say through my tears and touch his cheek gently. "I love you, too. So much."

A huge grin spreads across his face as he stands, pulling me up with him and into a fierce hug. "Sweetheart, you don't know just how happy I am to hear that."

I bury my face into the crook of his neck as my tears continue to fall. I almost can't believe this is happening. Daniel loves me and I'm going to have his child. "Is this real?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's real, honey." Daniel says as he pulls back slightly, placing a gentle kiss to my hair. "I love you, you love me. We're going to have a baby. And I couldn't be happier." He leans down and places his lips on mine. It is a gentle kiss but I can feel the passion and love behind it and it makes me want to burst in joy. When we pull apart, he grins at me.

"Let's go." he says.

"Where?" I ask but follow him toward the front of the house.

"I'm taking you home, where you belong."

I can't help the smile that lights my face at his words. Home, it sounds so beautiful. Pulling him to a stop, I place my hands on his face. "I'm already home, darling. Wherever you are, that is home for me." I pull him in for another kiss and I do feel as if I've finally come home.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R means read and run. Please review!<strong>


	6. Epilogue

I went with Daniel's POV on this one because I didn't want to get into the gory details of labour and scare off my male readers. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Daniel's POV

"Oh, I hate you, Daniel Jackson!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." I croon as I wipe the sweat from Vala's forehead. I can't help the smile that lights my face as she swears at me in Goa'uld, some of the expletives are ones even _I_ can't translate. I've lost count of the number of times she's told me she hates me in the last six hours and I don't even care that she might be breaking my hand in her vice-like grip. The euphoria I am feeling right now makes up for everything.

"You're doing great, Vala." Carolyn says. "One more push and we'll have a new member of the SGC family."

Vala grunts and does as requested. Suddenly a shrill cry fills the room and Vala goes slack in exhaustion.

"You did it, baby." I say with tears in my eyes as I kiss her head.

"No, we did it, darling." A peaceful smile blooms on her face and I can't keep from kissing her. As I pull back, I see the nurse bringing me a tiny bundle and I grin again as I take it in my arms.

"Congratulations, you two." Carolyn says with a rare smile gracing her features. "You have a little girl."

I look down in delight at the little pink infant in my arms and lean in to kiss her cheek. "Hello, little one, I'm your daddy. And this beautiful, amazing lady is your mommy." I lay the tiny baby in Vala's arms and take a seat next to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around my two girls.

"Hello, darling." Vala coos quietly to our daughter. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
